Worthy Rivals
Worthy Rivals is the fourteenth episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Synopsis During a Battle Royal among representatives from each school under the Meijin's supervision, Sekai Kamiki and Wilfrid Kijima have acknowledged each other as rivals, and they promise to fight again at the national tournament. Yuuma Kousaka, meanwhile, declares that he will get revenge on Saga Adou and looks to the tournament with fresh resolve. Elsewhere, the final regional qualifiers are completed, after being delayed by problems with the venue. The winner of the Osaka qualifiers is team Build Busters from Tendaiji Academy, to which Minato Sakai now belongs. With the national tournament 10 days away, the champions from the participating schools steadily make their preparations. Fumina and her comrades, aiming to defeat the Gunpla Academy, set out to power up their own Gunpla and address their shortcomings based on their experiences at the Nielsen Labs. As the start of the tournament draws near, Gyanko and others come to help, and at last the Try Fighters' new machines are completed.GundamInfo Plot Sekai has Build Burning launch a powerful new attack that the Transient Gundam barely avoids, the attack shattering the moon and forcing a location change. However, the attack causes the Build Burning's arms to shatter from the stress. Thankfully, time is over and the battle is declared a tie. Awed by their skill and power, Sekai and Wilfrid declare each other rivals. Later, Wilfrid confronts his sister Shia and, realizing that it was she who helped refine Build Burning, thanks her for doing so as he met a worthy rival. The next morning, Mr. Ral and Team Try Fighters prepare to leave Nielson Labs, with Yuuma and Fumina both realizing what they were missing and seeking to correct them. Soon, Wilfrid approaches Sekai as the Gunpla Academy bus prepares to leave as well. Wilfrid asks when Sekai learned that attack and Sekai admits he didn't - he and Build Burning discovered it themselves. This makes Wilfrid even more excited to face Sekai in the nationals. When however when Adou appears to get Wilfrid back, Yuuma runs up to him and tells him his name, telling him to remember it as he would be the one to defeat him. Amused, Adou agrees. As the bus pulls off, the trio see Shia in the window with Sekai confused as to why someone from the Gunpla Academy like her showed him how to fix Gunpla. In Nielson Labs, three brothers watch as the bus leave, disappointed in not getting anymore data on the Gunpla Academy team, but realizing they'll do so in the nationals, vowing to win. As they did, a man approaches them, Kei Karima, and is utterly shocked that the boys have no idea who he was. Dejected, Kei runs off in a huff. As Mr. Ral and Try Fighters drive off, Fumina asks if Sekai knew Shia was from the Academy and he denies it. She gets in a huff that she helped him before realizing that the girl Lady Kawaguchi warned her of was most likely Shia. At the Osaka Qualifying rounds, Meijin and Lady Kawaguchi talk about the nationals and that the current events were held back due to change of venue. When they arrive, the qualifiers are at the final round. The fight is utterly lopsided as Team Tiger and Rabbit is obliterated in one shot by Team Build Busters. Meijin, however, is shocked to see Minato Sakai there as part of their team, their only Gunpla being a gigantic Double Zeta-like suit. At the Kamiki's home, Mirai is shocked and taken off-guard when Sekai declares their home is going to be part of his Gunpla training, already bringing Yuuma and Fumina with him. The next morning, the team decides their plan of action: Yuuma seeks to begin an upgrade plan for the Lightning Gundam, using his experience piloting the Amazing Red Warrior to realize what he was missing. Fumina seeks to do the same, planning on giving the Winning Gundam individual power without sacrificing the support power of old. Yuuma tells Sekai that his plan for the Build Burning is to allow the Gunpla to use its full potential without destroying it, reinforcing its joint armor to prevent its body from self-destructing like that and installing a new system that can maximize particle emission. With their plan of action made, the trio get to work, taking some time off to at least enjoy some quick end-of-summer fun. At Mirai's modeling job, Mirai and her co-worker, Karin, discuss the latter being the spokesmodel for the Nationals. However, it gets interrupted when Karin gets ill. They both realize that Karin is pregnant. At the Kamiki household, Sekai is busy training while Yuuma is working on fixing Build Burning. With the Gunpla disassembled, Yuuma realizes that the Build Burning's system is the RG System, thus it was indeed built by Sei Iori. He also realizes that the Gunpla Academy's work is also top-notch by the repairs made. He becomes determined to do better, then proceeds to scold Sekai for not focusing on the Gunpla. Gyanko shows up and asks to help, which Sekai agrees to. At the Gunpla Academy, Wilfrid and Adou thank Shia for tuning their Gunpla, though Shia scolds Adou for his wrecklessness with his. Wilfrid asks Shia if she has a Gunpla ready, but she casually mentions that she's still working on it. She quickly turns her attention to rumors of the European champion studying in Japan briefly. Wilfrid realizes who it was - the undefeated champion Lucas Nemesis, who is currently at the school he's attending. A man approaches him, asking him to choose a Gunpla to show off his skills. He instantly chooses the Jegan, saying that it's a childish sentiment of his. As the Gunpla Academy team realizes that this means the Nationals are going to be much more fun, we see the end of the fight with the Jegan, unscratched and his opponents defeated. The man is thrilled to have seen that, realizing that they were going to win now. The peacefulness at the Kamiki household is shattered when Fumina catches Gyanko with Sekai. At a fishing hole, Akira is confronted by a mysterious person who wants to know why he left the Gunpla Academy. He blows it off as family problems, but clarifies that he doesn't want to do a Gunpla Battle with a horrible person like him. He also warns him that the one who defeated him also knows Jigen Haoh arts, which catches the other off-guard. He mentions that the Nationals are going to be very interesting as we see those introduced this episode once more, some of them with their Gunpla. At the end, Shimon drops by and finds Yuuma and Sekai sidelined as Gyanko and Fumina squabble. After the credits, Mirai returns, intending on telling them she's Karin's replacement, only to find the three, with Shimon and Gyanko, passed out. Her dismay at five extra faces to feed turns to proudness as she sees their Gunpla upgraded and standing side-by-side. Characters *Sekai Kamiki *Shia Kijima *Fumina Hoshino *Yuuma Kousaka *Lady Kawaguchi *Mr. Ral *Saga Adou *Wilfrid Kijima *Karima Kei *Kenshou Matsunaga *Minoru Koshiba *Yoshiki Uzuki *Tatsuya Yuuki *Toshiya Shiki *Nobuya Shiki *Kazuya Shiki *Lucas Nemesis *Minato Sakai Mobile Weapons *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam *GN-9999 Transient Gundam *RX-END Gundam The End *MS-06R-WW-1 Zaku Mánagarmr *MS-06R-WW-2 Zaku Alvaldi *MS-06R-WW-3 Zaku Kraken *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *Walter Gundam *GF13-039NP Jester Gundam *最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3 *RGM-89 Jegan *MS-06D Desert Zaku *MS-14D Desert Gelgoog *RMS-188MD Zaku Diver *SD-237S Star Winning Gundam Trivia *Team Tiger and Rabbit is a reference to Sunrise's superhero anime, Tiger and Bunny. * The stage that Lucas fights on looks like the estate that Nine Barthes brought Aila to in order to demonstrate her abilities to his grandfather in episode 8 of Gundam Build Fighters: ** Lucas also states he wants to use the Jegan out of a sense of sentimentality. This refers to the fact Aila used a Jegan to beat Gawain's Devil Gundam in a show of ability. ** Lucas' school while abroad, the Granada Academy, is a reference to Zeon moon city, Granada. * The three opponents Lucas defeated resembles; a chubby Banagher Links, Trowa with shorter hair, and a taller Uso Ewin * When Gyanko watches Sekai put together Try Burning, she mentions that it could continue fighting for another 10 years. This is another M'Quve shout out as he mentions that the resources he gained from Odessa would allow Zeon to continue fighting for another ten years. * The school Sakai now fights for, Tendaiji Academy, also appeared in Sunrise's The King of Braves GaoGaiGar. References